


My Side of the Bed is Boring

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: John kicks ass and Sherlock is impressed. Cuddles.





	My Side of the Bed is Boring

**Author's Note:**

> We owe the inspiration to some Very sweet fanart that I will link in the text because mobile won't let me insert pics.

John! John! John! Sherlock paced around the alleys looking for his partner. He was looking but barely seeing as his body was too tense, his mind tried to stay calm because there was no way anything could have happened to John. They had separated to hunt the suspect but neither the suspect nor John were where Sherlock had predicted they would be. “Watson!” Was yelled from another alley and Sherlock raced towards it.

He ran around the corner and gave a breathless chuckle, John was fine, a bit dusty in the trousers but very very fine. He casually led a man half a foot taller than himself to Lestrade in an expertly applied arm lock and was handing the suspect over when Sherlock caught up. The suspect was very dusty from his meeting and Sherlock observed with a proud smirk that John must have introduced him to the floor with considerable force as his clothes were a mess and his chin was grazed.

Sherlock settled in beside John and basked because his conductor was luminous with victory as he calmly explained Sherlock’s own deductions and Sherlock watched John’s rigid military posture as he gave his report to a very happy looking Greg. He wanted to melt into John’s skin, his fantastic John.

Sherlock caught Lestrade's grin and returned it before he observed that the DI wasn’t grinning at him or at John but rather at the rapidly diminishing space between them. Sherlock had been inching closer as John spoke, and as John gestured, and as John glowed in his understated military way so he gave up and pressed himself against John’s side treading their fingers together. He returned the squeeze John gave his hand.

“I’ll come in and make my statement Greg” Sherlock muttered, he could not take his eyes off the man beside him so Greg's snort of surprised went completely ignored. The Yard was not as boring as usual when people were making much of John Watson so Sherlock quietly wrote out his statement and watched John’s ears tinge pink as everyone praised him. He would need to get John home soon before phone numbers wound up in his pockets again. John always chucked them in the fire place anyway and his polite refusals had taught them not to approach him directly but Sherlock always felt a twinge, John had so many options but still choose him so he took a deep breath and wrote a bit faster.

A cab expedited the trip back to 221B and a quick text saw take away to their door almost quicker than the taxi. After dinner Sherlock followed John's instructions to strap his shoulder which had taken a knock in the tackle before pulling John to bed about an hour early claiming he needed his post-case crash and could not sleep without his John.

He woke almost half a day later as the sun was rising and John was glowing again, but this time golden sunshine highlighted John’s lingering tan and Sherlock couldn’t stay away. He nestled up to John’s firm chest and slid his arm under John’s hips. His thigh went over John’s legs and his left hand went questing for the hem on John’s tee-shirt and up, pressing skin to skin before he sighed happily. John. John. John.

John buried his nose in dark curls, Sherlock was winding down his post-case wrap up in the usual fashion by wrapping John up in himself. “Don’t you have a pillow?” He teased the sleep warmed curls and pressed Sherlock’s head into his shoulder, it would be strained again but Sherlock would always rub it out for him. "[My side of the bed is boring](https://green-violin-bow.tumblr.com/post/182560432433/milfiepumpkin-my-side-of-the-bed-is-boring)" was mumbled to his clavicle so John held on tightly as Sherlock’s breathing slowed again. He would make breakfast later and Sherlock would finally eat something beside biscuits and the halved pieces of John’s toast. John sighed happily, yes breakfast, just as soon as they finished their nap.


End file.
